


Reading

by kres



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-29
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kres/pseuds/kres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight percent now. Maybe ten.</p><p>[originally posted at kres.livejournal.com]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ev-vy for the faster-than-light beta.
> 
> Originally posted at livejournal.

Daniel is reading.

Eleventh. Thou shall not disturb Daniel when he is reading.

\--Not.

“What’cha doin’?”

Daniel raises his head, and the split-second shift from _Do I know you?_ to _Oh, hi, Jack_ is unmistakable, and right there behind his glasses. Then Daniel blinks and his eyes clear, a perfect recognition and the usual five percent attention, while his mind gears back to whatever he’s been working on.

“Jack.” Slow. Gentle. Absent-mindedly polite. “Did you want something?”

Daniel’s coffee is black and cold. Jack peers into the cup and scowls. “Do you _ever_ go out of here?”

“What?” Daniel glances up again, and Jack points to the cup. 

“This is at least two days old, Daniel. There’s a machine just ‘round the corner, and if you’d look around once in a while, you’d see a door, right there, leading to it. Out,” Jack makes a walking-in-the-air gesture with his fingers, “of your office.”

Eight percent now. Maybe ten. Daniel blinks, bringing up and then smoothing back the frown. 

“I like it here, Jack. But thanks for your… um, concern.” He goes back to the book. Stubborn son of a bitch.

Jack pushes his hands into his pockets. “Oh come on, Daniel, just a little exercise.” He smiles, just a little – just enough. “It’s good for your health.”

Daniel raises his head from the book. Slowly.

Click.

“Exercise,” he says, and his eyes are hidden behind the reflection of light in his glasses.

“Yes.” Jack’s smile broadens. “And you get fresh coffee, too.”


End file.
